Book One of the Healed Pain Series-I Refuse To Leave You Alone
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Sora, sister of Yui Komori, has now moved in with the Sakamaki's. How is she different from Yui, and what happened before she woke up in a hospital with no memories and no family to go to? Why is she drawn to Subaru and Shu, and them to her? "Why did you do it?" "Because, I want to die." "But why?" "None of you concern." "I'm not going to leave you alone!" Book one of six. SubaruOC
1. Chapter 1-Who Am I, Where Am I, and Why

**Ahhh, finally back with a story not on hold/ran out of ideas. This is my first Diabolik Lovers fic. And, for those of you who have played the game, I envy you, plus if you feel like something is wrong with the story, please tell me. I have been watching the anime, and have read a review talking about the different paths in the game. So, I will use some scenes from both, except changed a little to fit my story. This is the first of a five or six story series.**

**Also, if any of you have had any traumatizing experiences that can easily be brought up, please tell me as some things that will happen in the future may be disturbing to you.**

**Please read and enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Who Am I, Where Am I, and Why Am I Here

I bolted up right to the sound of beeping. I found myself in a bland white room. A nurse walked in and saw me sitting up looking confused.

"Aw, it's nice to see you awake miss, how are you doing?" She asked with a smile

"I don't know...where am I?" I asked

"You're in the hospital, a man found you in the back of a crashed car with your cloths ripped and bruises covering your body, you don't remember?" she asked

"I...I don't remember anything..." I softly. I saw her eyes widen.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." the nurse said, and then left. Hmmm, where else could I go!

After a few minutes the nurse came back with a doctor. "Do you know what your name is?" he asked.

"Of course I do! My name's-" I fell short when I tried to remember. "I...can't remember. I can't remember anything before waking up here..." I said. I felt tears begin to slide down my cheeks. "Why can't I remember..." I whispered curling into a ball. The nurse was about to come over and console me when the door opened and a man and a little girl walked in.

"I don't me to intrude..." the man said "But I couldn't help but over hear the conversation. Do you know who her parents are?" the man asked

"No, we don't. Why do you ask?"

"If there is no way to find her parents, and there is no report of a missing persons report, she would have to go to a shelter home once she has recovered...correct?" Wait what? I don't want to go to a foster home! I want to go back to me real family.

"Yes, there are no other options."

"Actually, there is another one. My daughter Yui and I are members of a church, if you don't mind the church can take care of her. Yui has been wanting a friend anyways." the man said

"I will check with my supervisors, you're welcome to come if you want."

"I would like that." he turned towards the younger girl "Yui, why don't you stay here and talk to her."

"Yes father." She said with a big smile. When the adults left she came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "So, do you remember how old you are?" she asked

"I think I'm nine, but I'm not sure." I said quietly. Yui let out a laugh

"Then that means you can be my little sister! I'm Yui Komori by the way." she said with another big smile. I felt my lips twitch up a little bit.

"I'd like that...I can't remember my name, so I can't tell you...sorry." I said drifting off.

"Well then what do you think about me giving you a name?" she asked. My head bolted up in surprise.

"You'd do that?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, of course! Let's see...how about...Sora? Sora Moonlight." she said looking at me. I felt a smile begin to work its way onto my face.

"I love it." I said. Yui then leaned over and pulled me into a hug.

"You're my little sister Sora from now on, and we'll take care of each other, okay?" she asked

I hugged her back "Okay."

That was the beginning of what would soon be the story of my past.

_())~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~(()_

I woke up when I heard an alarm beeping. I aimlessly swung my arm around to stop it. When I finally found the smooth surface of my clock I rolled over. Sadly I was right on the edge of my bed, so I landed on my super fluffy carpet. I heard my door creak open.

"Sora, are you okay?" my dad asked. I held up my thumb. I had pulled my covers down with me so I wrapped my self back up into my warm cocoon. "Sora, you need to get up. It's almost time for you to head out." I mumbled something incoherent and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. I had stayed up late reading a new book I had bought and I new it was about six thirty in the morning. "Aw come on." I heard foot steps and then I felt my covers torn away from my body.

"Oi..." I mumbled cracking one eye open to glare at my father.

"You have two hours until you have to go. There's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen, as soon as you rise from your morning laziness I'm heading out to work." At the sound of breakfast I bolted up right fully awake. I heard my dad chuckle. "Come on you lazy bones. Let's each breakfast together before I have to go." I curled into a ball and rocked back a little bit then launched myself forward. I grabbed my fuzzy robe and tied it tightly around my body. As we went downstairs and ate breakfast I thought about my sister, Yui. It had been seven years since I had met my older sister and it had been one year ago since she left to go to where I was going to now. I was sixteen today. My birthday became the day I woke up. To live with some random family while I went to high school. After I was done eating, I hugged my dad good-bye when he left for work, then I ran up to my room to prepare for what was to come. I took a quick shower making sure I was cleanly shaven and then blow dried my long dark purple hair. My hair was what Yui called 'my own night sky' because it was the same shade of purple as the night sky, it came about halfway down my back. My eyes where a shocking bright turquoise. I brushed my hair and parted it to the side.

Then I moved on to my make up. I put on black eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. Which all together made the color of my eyes appear brighter. I put on some sparkly lip gloss that tasted like candy corn. I didn't wear lipstick because my lips where naturally a bright shade a red. I found a short skirt that puffed out at the bottom and put it on. It was had a dark purple and turquoise checkered pattern on it. Next I found a black and white striped long sleeve shirt that was kind of see through and hugged my body tightly it came down to a little below my hip bone. then I slipped a black shirt with a wolf howling at the moon over my shirt I was already wearing. I checked my appearance in the mirror. When I approved I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs. When I checked the time I realized that it was about time for me to go. I slipped on my black ankle boots and headed out the front door with my things and waited.

I created a mental checklist to make sure I had everything I needed to take with me. I had a backpack filled up, a large suitcase filled up, a small suitcase filled up, and a travel bag filled up with my stuff. My dad said he would send a box with the rest of my stuff in a few weeks. As the cab pulled up he rolled down the window.

"Are you Ms. Moonlight?" he asked

"Yes, I am. Are you the one taking me to the Sakamaki household?"

"Yes, do you need help with your bags?"

"No, thank you though." I said as I put my things in the back seat. I saw a bunch of high school boys her where passing by stared wide-eyed at me. I quickly hopped in. The driver understood.

"You have all you need?" he asked. I double checked and gave a nod. Then we took off. After a little while he asked "Does that happen often?"

"Guys staring? It happens all the time. It's not my fault for having largish boobs and a curvy figure..." to be exact, I had size DDD breasts. I was also 5' tall. I wasn't going to tell him that though. "Oh, and you might want to rest up, if you're going to the Sakamaki's, then you'll be going to a night school as well." I gave a nod. This was easy, I was tired and I hated riding in cars. Sleep time!

_())~~~%~~ O ~~~%~~(()_

"Ms., we're here. Do you need help with your things?" the driver said lightly shaking me awake

"It's okay, I got it." I stepped out of the cab and stretched. The man gave me my things and I gave a nod of thanks. When he drove off, I walked up the steps to the giant mansion, dragging my luggage behind me. I knocked on the door. When it opened, standing there was a butler.

"What is you business here young mistress?" he asked

"My father told me I would be staying here with my sister, Yui. May I come in?" I asked politely

"Aw, so we have another one. Please come in. I will take you things to your room and inform the masters of your arrival, as well as Ms. Yui. If you may, please stay in the entrance. The young masters are not always fond of new guests." I gave a nod.

"I understand." I followed the man into the house. He looked back and I nodded. He took my things up the giant stairs. I looked around. I saw a side room with a couch by a window. I walked over and saw a guy with red hair and a fedora covering his face. I realized he must have been one of the 'masters' so I went to walk away. When I turned around I felt something cold grab my arm.

I turned around to see bright green eyes looking back at me. I gasped as he pulled me down on top of him, then roll us over.

"I see we have another one, and she's so cute." his had reached up and lightly cupped my breast. A blush quickly covered my cheeks. "She's not flat like Bitch-chan either." I shoved him away and quickly stood up. I kept my composure, although I was dying to punch him in the face.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I saw a couch over here so I thought I would sit down. I was unaware you where there until I was over here. When I saw you I decided to leave you alone."

"How cute~! She even has manners." he said standing up. He walked up. Suddenly the butler appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Laito, please hold back with your hobbies, you brothers are waiting to meet our new guest." he said

"Aw~, oh well. Is Bitch-chan there?" he asked

"Master Subaru went to get her. Go join your brothers, I will escort the lady to the living room."

"Fine, I'll see you later, little girl." suddenly Laito disappeared.

"If you will follow me Ms., I will lead you to the masters." I gave a nod I followed the man to the living room. I saw five guys standing around looking board. The butler gestured to the middle of the couch facing a guy with glasses and red eyes. I sat down with my back straight and my hands folded neatly in my lap.

"Are you Ms. Moonlight?" he asked

"Yes, I am. Sora Moonlight. If I may ask what is your name?"

"I am Reiji Sakamaki, second oldest son." he pointed to the others.

"Shu Sakamaki, the oldest." he said pointing to a blond guy with his eyes closed laying down on another couch.

"Kanato Sakamaki, the third oldest." he said pointing to a guy with purple hair and eyes. He was holding a teddy bear.

"Ayato Sakamaki, the fourth oldest." he pointed to a guy with messy red hair and bright green eyes. He was glaring at me.

"And you have already met the second youngest, Laito Sakamaki." he pointed to the guy who molested me. He winked at me. I held in the urge to throw up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said smiling the best I could with Laito staring at me. I heard a door open and close.

"Ah, and may I introduce the youngest, Subaru Sakamaki." I turned around to see a guy with white hair and red eyes. He looked frustrated. Then I saw the girl standing next to him.

"Yui?" I ask with wide eyes

She looked up from the floor. "Sora?" she leap forward and tackled me. I saw Reiji looking slightly frustrated.

"Yui, you manners seem even worse." he said. I chuckled softly.

"If I mat speak out, Reiji, please let her off this time. We haven't seen each other in a long time. I'm sure you understand."

"Just this once, I will let her go." he said. I looked over to Subaru

"Thank you for escorting her here."

"Whatever." he said looking at a wall.

"Well, now to discuss why you are here. I am assuming you are here for the same purpose as Yui." he said

"My father told me that I would meet my sister here. I said I would like to see her, so he sent me here. I thank you for letting me stay."

"Tck, you shouldn't be thanking us." Ayato said.

"I don't understand, why-"

"Are you a part of the church?" Shu asked

"Yes, or at least I was. Unlike Yui, I do not believe in such things as gods or God. My father said I would have to be a part of the church until I was sixteen, then he would take away my status. I just turned sixteen today." I said

"You're younger that Yui? I mean, you are shorter by a few inches, but you look more mature." Ayato said

"I'll put this simply, like Yui, you were sent here to be a bride. Although it's more of a sacrifice. You must choose someone to drink your blood with in a year, or else we kill you." Shu said.

My eyes widened "What do you mean by 'drink my blood'?" I asked scared. Yui pulled me into a hug. I looked and saw sorrow in her eyes.

"They're vampires, and we're trapped here." she said. Her hair shifted to the side and I saw fang marks covering her neck. I stood up slowly.

"If you excuse me." I walked to the door, opened it, shut it behind me, and took off. Before I began to run I heard Ayato laugh

"At least she excused herself before running." I ran to the front but the door wouldn't budge. I ran to the back and opened a window. I ran into a rose garden, filled with white roses. Suddenly a pain swept through my heart and I fell down.

_())~~~%~~~ O Flashback O ~~~%~~~(()_

I looked up at a man standing over me.

"We're going to have some fun, little girl." he said smirking

"NO!" I screamed

_())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()_

The next thing I knew, I was falling into a world of black.

* * *

**So? Please leave a review, like and follow. I enjoy the company. Plus, anyone willing to beta? And who should I put Yui with, if anyone?**

**())~~~%~~~ O Forever Crystallized in Solitude O ~~~%~~~(()**


	2. Chapter 2-Can I Have a Moment of Peace?

**I'm sorry I didn't have this out sooner. Fanfiction kept on going against me. First it was a 503 error, and then the next day it wouldn't even load the docs properly. But anyway. Here I am now! So, I decided who to put Yui with, and that I would do a six story series. Her story will be the third. After this one I'll be doing a ShuOC story. And yes, there will be three more OC's. I hope that even if you don't like OC's, you'll read it anyway. Well anyway, I'm going to check with an author I beta for to see if I can do a 'SMB' (Sexy Boss Man) award for these guys. Well, time for disclaimer since I'm actually remembering right now. Shu, get over here!**

**Shu-*Sigh* Crystal Flower of Solitude does not own DiaLovers**

***Cries in a corner* I don't even own a game!**

**Subaru-Tck, read the damn story before her crying infests you. Then I'll have to deal with a whole bunch of crying humans. Warning though, anyone who got a nosebleed from Shu taking a bath with his cloths on in the anime, go get a Kleenex. And Shu is kind of OOC in my opinion.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Can I Have a Moment of Peace?...Please?

I grumbled and tried to roll over, but I couldn't move. My eyes few open and I looked into the face of Subaru.

"Are you awake now?" He asked sounding agitated.

"Um...yeah. Could you please put me down?" I held back a blush at being this close to him. I had never really been close to anybody except Yui. Subaru set me down on the ground and started walking down the hall. Then he turned around.

"Are you coming?"

"Were are we going?"

"I was going to show you your room." he said looking rather frustrated.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I ran over to where he was standing, and we stared walking again. After a few minutes, I had to ask. "Is it bad that I woke up thinking I was going to be molested by Laito or one of the others?" for a moment I saw a smirk cross his lips, but it quickly disappeared.

"No, because it will probably happen soon." he said. I stopped in my tracks. He turned around "Now what."

I thought back to what I saw before I passed out. It must have been something from before the accident. But that's not what stopped my at first. "How many of you guys will do that?" I asked quietly

"Just Ayato and Laito, and maybe Kanato. Warning, they like to watch people suffer. Shu sleeps most of the time, so don't wake him up. And Reiji will probably just want to experiment on you. Yui can help you out with some of the basics. She's been going through that for about eight months."

"Have you bitten Yui before?"

"...Yes, once, during a full moon. I didn't want to, but in a way she forced me." we began walking down that hall again in silence. Subaru stopped in front of a door. "This is your room, Yui's is right across the hall." he began to walk away.

"Thank, you. For warning me."

"Tck, whatever. By the way, Laito and Ayato are waiting for you. I don't know what they want though." the he disappeared. "Holly crap..." I whispered. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I took a deep breath and walked into my room, true to what Subaru said, Laito and Ayato where waiting for me on my bed.

"Oi, Watermelon, what took you so long." Ayato said standing up. I looked at him confused.

"Watermelon?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, because they're so big." Laito said appearing behind me and wrapping his arms under my breast and pulling up slightly. I held in the urge to vomit again. Subaru had said they pretty much got off on others pain. I wasn't going to let them do whatever they wanted to me.

"She hasn't been bitten yet, what do you say to us having the first taste?" Laito said to Ayato

"Only if I get to bite her first. Yours Truly will take both her, and Pancake's firsts." he said coming closer to me. He moved my hair to the side, and lightly licked my necked, if I didn't know better, I would have though he was my secret lover. A split second latter, bit deep into my neck. I forced myself not to wince, gasp, or cry. When I felt Laito lift up my skirt and lick me thigh, I kicked my foot backwards, planting my foot in his face. Ayato pulled out of my neck and I looked back to see Laito holding a bloody nose. Laito glared at me.

"I'll be back for you later." he growled, then he disappeared. Well damn, I'm screwed there. Ayato rolled his eyes then bit back into my neck. It felt weird to have someone sucking my blood. I held completely still, making sure my breath was steady and calm, along with not making any extra noises.

"You blood is delicious, but this is boring. Catch you latter, Watermelon." Like a normal person would, he walked out the door. I took a deep shaky breath. I walked over to my door and crossed the hall to Yui's. I knocked.

"Come in." I heard from the other side. I opened the door, then closed it behind me. Yui was laying down on her bed. she looked over, when she saw it was me, she jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"Sora, are you okay?" she asked when she saw my neck.

"I'm fine, Ayato thinks I'm boring and I'm going to be abused even more by Laito later."

"Why later?"

"He tried to bite my thigh so I kicked him in the face." I said calmly. Yui stood there in shock, then keeled over laughing.

"That's hilarious. I can't wait to see Reiji's face when he finds out!"

"Why?"

"He thinks you're this nice polite young lady, which you are, but when he finds out that you have a temper that could match Subaru on a full moon, that'll be hilarious!" when she saw my face, she stopped. "Whats wrong, Sora?"

"Earlier, I asked Subaru if he had ever bit you. He said once, on a full moon. What's so special about that time?"

"Oh, well, the full moon for vampires is the equivalent of PMS for us girls. They have shorter tempers than normal, their thirst for blood more strong. Subaru is the youngest and he has the most anger built up I guess you could say. So the full moon is extra hard on him. He normally hides in his room or a hallway no one really goes through during that time. I had just been bitten by Kanato when I was walking down that hallway. I saw him sitting there. He warned me to stay away, but I knew he was thirst. So I made him drink my blood. That was the only time I willingly gave my blood to anyone." she finished. She shook herself from the memory. "Here, fallow me. We'll go clean your wound." she said grabbing my hand. She pulled me down the hall and into the bathroom. I jumped when I saw Shu sitting in that bathtub with his cloths on. I blushed a little when I realized how clingy his cloths where. I quickly looked away.

"What now, Yui?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Ayato bit Sora. She's going to clean the wound really quick then be on her way. I, on the other hand, am going to go find someone. I need to talk to them. Would it be too hard to ask you not to drink her blood and make sure no one else does while she's in here?" Yui asked

Shu sighed. "Fine." Yui gave a nod, she pulled out some antibacterial stuff and set them on the counter. She gave me a quick hug, then walked out. As I began to dress the wound, Shu spoke.

"Were you the one who broke Laito's nose?" he asked. A blush creeped onto my cheeks.

"Um...yes..." I said quietly

"Eh? Why do you sound frightened?"

"I mean, you're all at least half brothers, right? You aren't mad?"

"Of course not, in my opinion I think it's about time he got his ass kicked by a girl. Nothing has ever stopped him before." he said calmly. I gave a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"It's just, I never would have thought I would hear you say such things." I finished cleaning my wound, put the stuff away and sat on the counter. "Do you always bathe with your cloths on? With the way Yui just barged in, I would think that was true."

"...Most of the time." I laughed again

"In ways, you one of the weirdest in this house. But I also think you're one of the kindest." I said. Shu smirked

"Oh, I can be mean sometimes, just ask Yui. But over the past few months Yui has grown closer to me and Subaru. She looks to us as older brothers in a way because we don't just like her for her blood. In our own ways, we find ways to stop the others from drinking her blood. Although, in her eyes she has a slightly different relationship with one of the others. She chooses to keep it a secret though." Shu said opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Wow, that's...strange." I looked back in the mirror at the fang marks. But then something changed. A pain in my chest grew to the point where I blacked out. Before I fell down to the floor, I saw a women with long purple hair and an elegant black dress. As I began to pass out I heard Shu yelling at me.

"Oi, Sora. Are you okay?" Idiot, does it look like I'm okay to you? I heard splashes of water, and then everything faded into a different time.

_())~~~%~~~ O ~~%~~~(()_

When I could see again, I was standing in a garden of white roses. I looked around and saw a kid version of Subaru looking up. I followed where he was looking. There was a tower, and through a window I could see a women with white hair and red eyes. Was that his mom? The women turned around and walked away. I heard a clanging sound, I looked back over to Subaru, a silver knife was on the ground and he looked like he was about to cry. Then everything faded to black again. But when I came back, I screamed.

_())~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()_

O~O Shu O~O

I leaped out of the bathtub and knelt next to a now unconscious Sora. I had no idea why, but I was already feeling the same way for her as I was for Yui. I wanted to protect her from the others, although not Subaru. He would never harm either of the girls intentionally. I felt her pulse, it was weak. Damn Ayato, the first time he drinks her blood, he took to much. I didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Laito had joined in as well. I heard Yui outside talking to someone.

"I haven't talked to Shu about this yet, but I know you guys have been helping me. If it's not to much to ask, can you do the same for Sora? She's my younger sister, but I know she'll do something to make them stop drinking from me. I don't want her to go through the same thing I did." I heard her say. I stood up quickly and opened the door, my cloths still dripping with water. I saw Yui talking to Subaru.

"Hey, Sora just passed out." I said trying not to panic, I mean Yui went through it to sadly. But something was different, The look in her eyes when she was looking in the mirror...it was fear. Yui's eyes widened and she rushed into the bathroom. Subaru look worried for a second, but then covered it up with a look of annoyance. He walked over quickly as well.

"We need to get her to her room, can you guys help?" Yui asked. Without a word I through Sora over my shoulder and walked out the door. I opened Sora's door with my free hand, walked in, and set her down on her bed.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some supplies and cranberry juice. Can you guys watch over her while I go get those things?" she asked. We both nodded silently. We stood there in silence when Sora's groans pulled our gazes to her.

"Subaru...I don't understand..." she mumbled. I looked over to my half-brother. I saw a blush slowly cover his cheeks. I forced myself not to laugh. That quickly changed when she screamed. I looked over in alarm. She was rolling around. "No...stop! Don't touch me!...what the hell do you want with me!." there was silence, I saw that she was crying "Fine...I'll do what you ask...but leave them alone..." she finished. Subaru and I shared a look. There was a moment of silence. Then she slowly sat up with her eyes closed. When she opened them her eyes where glassed over. She went to stand up but Subaru and I stopped her. We pushed her down when she began to struggle. Her eyes flashed green, the same color as Raito's and Ayato's eyes. The color faded away. Her eyes closed and she fell back down onto the bed. Me and Subaru shared a look and slowly back away from Sora.

Just then Yui walked in with her arms full. When she saw our faces she dropped everything but the cranberry juice. "What happen?" she asked

"Um...we aren't quite sure..." I said looking over at Sora. "Do you know about anything bad that happened to her in the past?" I asked

"Well, on the day we now consider her birthday, my father and I found her in the hospital. She had just woken up, and had no memory. The doctors told us she had injuries that where there before the accident as well."

"What accident?" I asked

"She was found in a car wreck and taken to the hospital. There weren't any other passengers besides her. There was blood in the driver's seat that led away from the crash. The police said it was most likely that she was kidnapped. Although there was no way to find the parents unless there was a missing persons report. But there never was." she said drifting off and looking down at her sister. "I've always wondered what happened to her. There are scars that make no sense, the doctors said the found words scared into her skin."

"What did they say?"

"_This girl's body is our property, touch her and there will be hell to pay_." Yui said softly. He voice cracked, showing that she was about to cry. "We thought about having her take a test to see if there where any...internal injuries. But we decided against it. If she did, we didn't want her to deal with it..."

"Would it be possible to see the markings?" Subaru asked quietly. Yui gave a silent nod and flipped her sister on her stomach. She lifted her shirt to a little above the middle of her back. And the words Yui had spoken of where there, clear as day. "Does she know about them?"

"Surprisingly no. We where afraid that it would bring back painful memories." Yui said. She pulled Sora's shirt back down and flipped her back over, resting Sora's head in her lap. Suddenly Sora sat up tightly holding onto Yui. She began to cry.

"Yui...I remember...I remember what they did to me, the accident, everything about what happened to me!" she cried. I looked over at Subaru, I could tell he was about to punch a wall.

"We'll be right back." I said grabbing Subaru and dragging him out the door. "Subaru, tell me whats pissing you off now." I said

"It's not the first time I've seen those markings." he said looking at the floor. My eyes widened

"What do you mean?"

"After _that person_ left me and my mom, other vampires came. They where a group who said the female population was only good for a guys pleasure and repopulating. The forced girls of all ages to come with them. Then when they did, they broke their souls. Those vampires took my mom for about a month, when they sent her back, she had those markings and was even more broken before." he said clenching his teeth. After a minute he began to relax._  
_

"Are you good now? We should probably go back in so we can hear what happened." I said. Subaru gave a nod. When We walked back in, Yui was still holding Sora. Sora had calmed down slightly, but she was still crying. She and Yui shared a look.

"I'm guessing you want me to tell you what I remember." We all nodded. She took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**Eh? What did you guys think? Well anyway, shout outs!**

**Follows~**

**A.N-Mellow **  
**Deia04 **  
**KRedCali86 **  
**Lady My **  
**Rainy-Round **  
**imperativa **  
**keller75863548274483**

**Likes~**

**Deia04 **  
**KRedCali86 **  
**Katsumo **  
**keller75863548274483 **  
**lilmsglam16 **  
**mshr **

**Reviews**

**Rainy-Round**  
**O.O I plead to you to update very soon.**

**Me-Here you go! ;D**

**Guest**  
**Not bad. Please update Boyd's Twin sister.**

**Me-Sorry, not gonna happen for a while. Votes aren't in its favor. Thank you for reading this story though!**

**Alice **  
**I ftreaking love it,pls keep writing!**

**Me-Awww, thanks. And I plan to.**

**anonn **  
**When I first saw this,I was like "no,not another OC story" but this is actually really good!I really liked Sora and the "at least she excused herself before running" moment was ,Ayato...you should totally put him with Yui by the way,if you're planning on pairing Yui up with 're totally my as for Sora,I think she'd be amazing with I don't might be just my Subara-forever fangirl heart talking :)**

**Me-I'm glad you like it! You acturaly helped me out with my story a little. I'm sorry if I missed somethings, you review was a little hard to understand**

**XD shit got rea **  
**real, i love this continue**

**Me-I LOVE YOUR NAME! Anyway, I'm glad you like it.**

**pinkpiggy9456 **  
**Great story! Oh my gosh, you must write more! Please, it's awesome!**

**Me-THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! It makes me really happy and inspired when I get reviews saying how much they like a story.**

**KRedCali86 **  
**You're story is great. Hmmm not sure who Yui should end up with right now I'm not bias or anything I think Either Laito or Shū (even though they are my favorites that's not the reason I chose them). Sora is a great character and also a total opposite to Yui physically but I found the fact that Reiji said she had manners quite amusing in comparison to Yui. Can't wait to read more**

**Me-Thank you as well. I glad you found it amusing. Even if this is a romance/drama story, I want to add humor. I would have made it a ****romance/drama/humor if I could.**

**eDeia04 **  
**i am very curious about your new character. what happened to her? who is she really? how will she handle all the vampire brothers thing?**  
**i think Yui would be with Reiji, because of that scene of her manners and the way she talk back, makes me wonder if he was her choice when she first came in the house, since they have to choose a vampire to drink from them in a year.**  
**i hope you upload soon. the story seems pretty intriguing with your new character and her mysterious past :D**

**Me-Sadly, no one will be with Reiji. You'll understand why later...way later. And good questions, some of which will be answered next chapter!**

**I'm not going to be someone who's like 'no updated until _ reviews'. I update whenever I can. If it isn'tto much to ask, can you point out any grammar or word mistakes I missed? Also, anyone who has a Facebook, I have a page on there. The link is on my profile. I put up chapters there as soon as I post them. Thanks for reading! See you next time!**

**_())~~~%~~~ O Forever in Solitude O ~~~%~~~(()_  
**


End file.
